The Nightmare Before Gravity
by The Cowardly Christian
Summary: The mystery shack has a new employer! The pumpkin king himself! How will this pan out? Pre- Oogie's revenge AU! HAPPY HALLOWEEN!
1. Chapter 1

The Nightmare Before Gravity

I OWN AND REGRET NOTHING!

…...

Stan was in a hustle. His great Niece and Nephew were coming today! Unfortunately, soos was out sick for the day! So not only did he need to prepare for their arrival, but on top of it all he was understaffed! And the evening rush was about to start! What was he to do? How could he-

**ROAR!**

Stan immediately looked outside and saw a bunch of frightened teenagers running away from some weirdo dressed as a skeleton...and seemed to have weird green slime on his right arm? Well, whatever. Beggars can't be choosers; besides anything that scares away teenagers can only be good right? Reasoned Stan as he walked up to the guy.

"You scare off those teens?" Asked Stan. The man looked apologetic. "I'm sorry. Was I not supposed to? They were throwing-" Stan waved a dismissive hand. "Whatever, doesn't matter. Would you like a job?" The man looked curious. A job?...That might be interesting-

"Great! You'll start now! We'll "negotiate" pay latter!" Interrupted Stan as he forcibly pushed the guy into the shack. "Right, Wendy will explain your basic duties. I'm needed elsewhere! Good luck- Uh, what's your name?" The man smiled. "Why, jack Skelington my good sir!"...

…...

TO BE CONTINUED?

**AN: I know it says "in-progress" but really I just don't like boxing myself into a corner. For now this is more of a one-shot that I might continue one day...but probably won't. **

**But, hey. Feel free to use whatever elements you want from this, if you want! Or maybe give me ideas?**

**Also don't forget to give a shout out to my mom's birthday story on my page!**

**Love me, flame me, review me**


	2. Chapter 2

The Nightmare Before Gravity ch. 2

I OWN AND REGRET NOTHING!

…...

Dipper Pines hadn't been expecting much of his summer trip to the remote town of Gravity Falls...until he met Jack that is...at first he didn't know what to make of the employee that always dressed like a skeleton...Then he realized how amazing he was! Jack was always terrifying or pranking the tourists...how he was able to set himself on fire without harm was beyond Dipper.

On random occasions he'd dress as Santa(or a skeleton dressed as Santa anyway) and give them all the most bizarre gifts(like an awesome corpse hand...That occasionally twitched!). Yep everyone at the Mystery Shack loved this strange man...despite not knowing much about him...which all changed one fateful day...

…...

Dipper was showing off to Wendy and Soos a crazy Journal he'd found in the woods. Suddenly, Mabel shows up to introduce her new boyfriend Norman. Naturally, everyone regarded this guy who looked like he'd crawled off the cover of "serial killer monthly" with suspicion...and they weren't the only ones...

"What exactly are you doing Jeff?" Asks Jack darkly having once more appeared seemingly out of nowhere. The instant Norman saw Jack he screamed and literally fell to pieces. Mabel and the rest of the gang could only stare in disbelief as a bunch of little men bowed before Jack and begged for mercy.

"Oh, great and terrifying Pumpkin King! Spare me! I knew not that this fair maiden was under your protection! Here! Eat Shmebulock!" "Shmebulock!" Shouted one of the gnomes in protest.

Jack shook his head. "Just get out." He said more than a little irritated. The Gnomes didn't need to be told twice!

The group looked at the holes in the wall that the gnomes had created in their mad panic stunned. "Ooookay, what just happened here?" Asked a dumbfounded Wendy. Dipper however was in deep though. _Pumpkin king...where have I heard that? _Quickly he flips to one of the many pages of the journal that he'd only briefly glanced at...and paled-

**THE PUMPKIN KING**

**AKA Skeleton Jack**

**AKA The Holiday Leader of Halloween Town**

**AKA The Personification of Halloween!**

The rest of the Gang looked over Dippers shoulder at the page, and became pale as well. "Your a real skeleton monster!?" Exclaimed Dipper horrified. Jack looks at them confused. "Why yes!...Was that not clear?" He asked sincerely.

The gang just stared...then they screamed and ran for their lives!...Leaving a very confused Jack in the dust.

The gang quickly hid in a closet. "So wait...were seriously dealing a real skeleton monster here?" Asked Wendy incredulously.

"Actually, we prefer the term 'The terror endowed, flesh Impaired'." Stated Jack having somehow appeared in the closet without any of them noticing.

Once more they screamed and ran, this time they hide under a bed. "I tell you, this would be so cool if we weren't about to die!" Exclaims Soos. "Yeah, that's usually the case for most 'cool' things." Conceded Jack having snuck under the bed without any of them noticing. "You know, I like this hiding place a lot better." He admitted while the gang just stared in shocked silence. For awhile...all was quite. Jack sighed. "Scream and run." He said flatly, and they immediately obliged.

Jack sighed, then held up his hand. SOUL ROBBER! He shouted, and the gang suddenly found himself entangled in sticky green slime. Jack looks at them. "Okay...I'm going to let you go now...Can we please discuss this like reasonable people?" Asked Jack sincerely. Not having any other option, the group could only nod...

…...

TO BE CONTINUED?

**Love me, flame me, review me**


	3. Chapter 3

The Nightmare Before Gravity ch. 3

I OWN AND REGRET NOTHING!

…...

After they were let go, they calmed down and had a chat. He told them all of Halloween town, his citizens love of scaring people...But also that it's just a job and their not mean, in their town of Halloween.

This plus now being calm enough to remember all the many good times they had with Jack before 'the reveal'. Helped the group accept Jack...especially Dipper. Who was, as always excited about anything supernatural.

"This is amazing...a real living skeleton...And the personification of Halloween no less! This is awesome!" Exclaims Dipper. Then a thought occurs to him. "Wait, why are you here? Halloween is like months away." Asks Dipper confused. Jack sighs. To best explain that, I'll have to go back many years...After a a glorious...if lackluster and repetitive Halloween...I had a bit of a 'after-life crisis'. Jack snaps his fingers.

**(music starts and lights dim)**

"Whoa, what's happening here?" Asks Dipper confused. "Shh! I think were about to have a musical number!" Whispers Mabel excitedly. Wendy rolls her eyes. "Oh, brother." But all feel silent when jack is illuminated(somehow).

**There were few who deny, at what I do I am the best  
For my talents are renowned far and wide  
When it comes to surprises in the moonlit night  
I excel without ever even trying  
With the slightest little effort of my ghostlike charms  
I have seen grown men give out a shriek  
With a wave of my hand and a well-placed moan  
I could sweep the very bravest off their feet**

**Yet year after year, it was the same routine**  
**And I had grown so weary of the sound of screams**  
**And I, Jack, the Pumpkin King**  
**Had grown so tired of the same old thing**

**Oh, somewhere deep inside of these bones**  
**An emptiness had begun to grow**  
**There was something out there, far from my home**  
**A longing that I've never known**

**I was a master of fright and a demon of light**  
**And I'd scare you right out of your pants**  
**To a guy in Kentucky, I'm Mister Unlucky**  
**And I'm known throughout England and France**

**And since I am dead, I can take off my head**  
**To recite Shakespearean quotations**  
**No animal nor man can scream like I can**  
**With the fury of my recitations**

**But who there would ever understand**  
**That the Pumpkin King with the skeleton grin**  
**Would tire of his crown, if they only understood**  
**He'd give it all up if he only could**

**Oh, there was an empty place in my bones**  
**That calls out for something unknown**  
**The fame and praise came year after year**  
**Did nothing for these empty tears...**

"(sniff)I know I said I wasn't going to cry...but that was so beautiful!" Exclaimed a tearful Soos as he and the others also brushed off tears while clapping like mad. Jack bowed. "Thank you, thank you. And thus began both my greatest adventure...and my greatest folly." Said Jack dramatically.

Jack then further recounted his walk through the Netherlands, his finding the holiday doors, and of course his arrival to-

CHRISTMAS TOWN!? WHERE?! WHEN!? HOW!? WHY!? DETAILS! DETAILS! Demanded Mabel excitedly.

Jack smiled. "I had the exact same reaction, my dear." He snaps his fingers and the music starts again.

"Seriously, where's that coming from?" Asked Dipper before getting shushed by Mabel again-

**What's this? What's this?  
There was color everywhere  
What's this?  
There was white things in the air  
What's this?  
I couldn't believe my eyes  
I must have been dreaming  
Wake up, Jack, this isn't fair  
What's this?**

**What's this? What's this?**  
**There was something very wrong**  
**What's this?**  
**There were people singing songs**

**What's this?**  
**The streets were lined with**  
**Little creatures laughing**  
**Everybody seemed so happy**  
**Had I possibly gone daffy?**  
**What is this?**  
**What's this?**

**There were children throwing snowballs here**  
**Instead of throwing heads**  
**They were busy building toys**  
**And absolutely no one was dead**

**There was frost on every window**  
**Oh, I couldn't believe my eyes**  
**And in my bones I could feel the warmth**  
**That's coming from inside**

**Oh, look**  
**What's this?**  
**They were hanging mistletoe, they kiss?**  
**Why that looks so unique, inspired!**  
**They were gathering around to hear a story**  
**Roasting chestnuts on a fire**  
**What's this?**  
**What's this?**

**Oh, look. In here they had a little tree, how queer**  
**And who would ever think**  
**And why?**

**They covered it with tiny little things**  
**They had electric lights on strings**  
**And there was a smile on everyone**  
**So, now, correct me if I'm wrong**  
**This looks like fun**  
**This looks like fun**  
**Oh, could it be that I had got my wish?**  
**What's this?**

**Oh my, what now?**  
**The children were asleep**  
**But look, there was nothing underneath**  
**No ghouls, no witches here to scream and scare them**  
**Or ensnare them, only little cozy things**  
**Secure inside their dreamland**  
**What's this?**

**The monsters were all missing**  
**And the nightmares couldn't be found**  
**And in their place there seemed to be**  
**Good feeling all around**

**Instead of screams, I swear**  
**I could hear music in the air**  
**The smell of cakes and pies**  
**Were absolutely everywhere**

**The sights, the sounds**  
**They were everywhere and all, around!**  
**I'd never felt so good, before!**  
**That empty place inside of me was filling up**  
**I simply could not get enough**

**I wanted it, oh, I wanted it**  
**Oh, I wanted it for my own**  
**I had to know**  
**I had know**  
**What was this place that I had found?**  
**What is this?!**

Once more Jack ended with thunderous applause. And once more he bowed. Then he continued his tale recounting the entire misadventure of his ill-conceived attempt to take-over Christmas-

"Wait, the imposter Santa was you!?" Exclaimed Mabel horrified. Jack put his hands on his face ashamed. "Yes...But I swear my intentions were pure! For the first time I was trying to make people feel wonder, not fright! Rest assured, I will never do something like that again!"

"Are you kidding! That was the best Christmas ever!" Exclaimed Dipper excited. Mabel looked at him confused. "Dipper what are you talking about? We spent the whole night cowering in fear in the hall closet!" "Not me!" Exclaimed Dipper proudly. "While you guys were doing that, I was having an amazing time with that wreath monster! He was so cool!...(sigh)Why'd mom and Dad have to force Santa to take him away?" "BECAUSE IT ATE HALF THE HOUSE!" Exclaimed Mabel in disbelief.

"Although like most people, I prefer my Christmas's to not involve blood. Having that murderous jack-in-the-box tear apart my house was a nice (hopefully one-time) break in routine. That I like to think brought me closer to my Abuelita...and to her machete collection!"

Wendy frowned. "Well...I didn't care for all the demon bats...But I did like that perpetually bleeding Ax...So I guess that Christmas was 'okay' all and all."

Jack clutched his heart in disbelief. "I...brought joy to people?" Asked Jack in wonder. "Well...just a small minority, but yeah." Admitted Dipper.

If he could, Jack would've cried. "This is wonderful news! Gaining the inspiration for all those wonderful new Halloween ideas and realizing my feelings for Sally were wonderful things to come out of that disaster on their own; but this-

"Wait, you have a girlfriend!?" Exclaimed Mabel suddenly very interested. Jack smiled. "Yes I do. She's a doll." Oh, so she's very pretty?" Asked Mabel. Jack gave a hearty laugh. "Oh, yes. Of course, that too...But I meant she's literally a doll made of numerous reanimated corpse parts stitched together!"

"Oh...well...that's...interesting." Murmured Mabel as she and the rest of the group desperately tried not to think too hard about the disturbing implications of such a relationship...or at least not vomit...

…...

TO BE CONTINUED?

**Love me, flame me, review me**


	4. Chapter 4

The Nightmare Before Gravity ch. 4

I OWN AND REGRET NOTHING!

…...

**KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!**

"Alright! Alright! I'm coming!" Shouts an irritated Tate Mcgucket as he heads toward the door of his Ranger Shack. He throws open the door. "Alright, now what do you want-

**ROAR!**

…**...**

Tate Mcgucket woke up off the floor with a gasp. "Wha!? Who!? Where did that monster...wait...perhaps it was a dream...yes, a warning dream...if I keep on like this I'll end up like that horrific monster!"

Quickly, he called up his dad to see if he was still up for that game of catch...

…...

"Wait, so by scaring someone a certain way...You can bring out specific emotions inside of them?" Asks Dipper. Jack nods. "Well, it mainly works on the weak minded, but yes. We have it down to a science up in Halloween town. We can bring out numerous emotions: Regret, Joy, Greed, Pride, anger, sloth, humility, diligence, charity, patience, lust-

"Lust?" Asks Mabel. "Don't ask." Stated Jack seriously. And the twins were only too eager to agree...

…...

Stan just shakes his head in disbelief as he watches his new 'exhibit' go to work. He could still remember when he was talking about re-opening the wax exhibits as Jack walked in-

Suddenly all the wax figures came to life screaming and running for their lives. Some threw themselves at Jacks feet and begged for mercy...Long story short the Mystery Shack gained both a new exhibit and several dozen new (free)employes. Jack even had his friend Dr. Finklestein send a potion that would give them immunity to sunlight...All in all a good day to be Stan Pines...

…...

Gideon sits at 'The Club' eagerly awaiting Mabel...instead he finds himself facing a skeleton man.

"Oh. Jack Skellington, how are you? You look good, you look good."

Jack nods. "I'm doing quite well. Gideon, I shant beat around the bush. Mabel is flattered, but she sees you more of a friend. And deeply wishes that things just go back to the way things were before all this 'dating' stuff."

Gideon's eye twitches. "I...I see." "She also hopes there are no hard feelings." Continues Jack. Gideon forces a smile. " Of course not. These things happen. Bygones, you know."

Jack smiles. "Jolly good! I must say, your taking this a lot better then Mabel thought you would! Your a real good sport my boy!" Says Jack as he gets up to leave...Oblivious to Gideon glaring holes in the back of his head...

…...

TO BE CONTINUED?

**Love me, flame me, review me**


	5. Chapter 5

The Nightmare Before Gravity ch. 5

I OWN AND REGRET NOTHING!

…...

Jack shakes his head. "Really my boy you shouldn't take it that hard-

**SHANK!**

" Mabel still wants to be friends with you, very much so-

**SMASH!**

"And a charming boy like you, you'll have plenty of girls to choose from I'm sure-

**BOOM!**

WHY WON'T YOU DIE!?

Screams an exasperated Gideon. He'd stabbed him, burnt him, dropped rubble on him, blew him up!...And yet he still lived! He doesn't even stop talking! Not even for one second!

Suddenly, the door to the warehouse opens up. Dipper walks in. "Hey, Jack. Soos said he saw you come this way. I want to know if...

He trailed off seeing several swords sticking out of Jack. "Uh, is this a bad time?" Asked a confused Dipper.

Gideon smirks. "Actually your timing couldn't be better!" Suddenly Dipper finds himself hovering in the air and thrown into the wall. He cries out in pain.

Gideon laughs...only to shiver as the temperature in the room drops...And to wet himself at the glare Jack was giving him.

"How dare you treat my friend so shamelessly!?" Shouted Jack as he readied himself-

…...a few minutes later...

"ReAlItY iS aN iLlUsIoN! ThE uNiVeRsE Is A hOlOgRaM! BUY GOLD!" Screamed a babbling and crazy Gideon as he was taken away by orderlies to the asylum.

Dipper stood by Jack deathly pale...he may not have felt the force of Jacks 'terror'...but it didn't make what he saw any less horrible.

Jack sighed. "I'm sorry you had to see that Dipper... Seeing you hurt...I just lost it...

Dipper puts a comforting hand on his shoulder...And they both walk home...

…...

-"So you understand now why you should let this 'teen killing spree' thing go?" Asked Jack. The two elderly ghosts nod. "Your absolutely right Mr. Skellington, I don't know why we didn't think of it that way before." Admitted Ma ghost.

Dipper groaned. "You couldn't have had this conversation with them **before **I had to do the Lamby dance?" Asked an irritated Dipper. "Sorry, I was stuck in Smiley-Dip." Admitted Jack sheepishly...

…...

"Now hold on just a minute!" Shouted Jack at Mabel and Stan while they taunted Dipper. "Shame on both of you! What kind of family ridicules each other!?" Chastises Jack.

Mabel blanched "Whoa, jack! It's not like that! Were just busting his chops! It's all in good fun!"

Jack quirked one of his eye-holes up skeptically. "So, if I poked at one of your foibles, you'd be fine with that?" Mabel smiled. "Sure! Why not!?" She shouts happily.

"Okay, then." Jack takes a deep breath. "Mabel, your not a good person. Good people don't make fun of their siblings to the point that they cry. Keep this up and Dipper will hate you, want nothing to do with you, leave you and you'll have no one to blame but yourself."

Mabel looked at Jack unbelievably hurt...And burst out crying. Jack shook his head, but put a comforting hand on her head. "Not funny when your insecurities are twisted by another is it?" Said Jack sternly(but not unkindly) Mabel could do nothing but nod and apologize to Dipper.

He turns to Dipper. "As for you Dipper, pay those who berate your 'manliness' no mind. Look at me; I love theater, fancy clothes, and have no chest hair. Dose that make me 'girly'?"

"Pretty much." Said Stan flatly. Jack thought on this. "Interesting counter argument...allow me this rebuttal-

**ROAR!**

Stan was scared out of his pants- **CRASH! -**And through the ceiling!

Jack turned to Dipper with a smile. "In conclusion: 'manliness' and 'girliness' are relative." Dipper smiles back. "Thanks Jack."

Mabel sniffed the air. "What's that weird smell?" She asked. Jack too sniffs. Why it appears to be the unmistakable scent of elderly feces and urine...I guess I put more 'oomph' into it than I thought." Said Jack as he looks over to Stan's trousers.

Needless to say, the twins weren't hungry anymore...

…...

TO BE CONTINUED?

**Love me, flame me, review me**


	6. Chapter 6

The Nightmare Before Gravity ch. 6

I OWN AND REGRET NOTHING!

…...

-"Dipper, you're the one getting in your way. Why can't you just walk up and talk to her like a normal person?" Asked Mabel exasperated.

"Because he has no confidence in himself." Said Jack somehow appearing in the room without any of them noticing(again).

"GAH!" Cried out both twins in surprise. "Jack, don't do that!" Cried out Mabel as she tried to slow her heart rate down. "Yeah, and what's that supposed to mean anyway?" Asked Dipper.

Jack sighed. "My boy, it's obvious that you have no confidence in yourself. You feel if you do anything without planning it in advance, you'll screw it up completely."

Dipper flustered. "Y-you don't know what your talking about!" Shouts Dipper horrified.

Jack shakes his head. "Oh, but I do. One of the many powers I have in my arsenal is the ability to 'see' the fears and insecurities of all humans."

Dipper and Mabel turned deathly pale and look at him in horror. "A-all of them?" Asked a mortified Mabel.

Jack held up his hands in a calming way. "Fear not, your secrets are safe with me." He emphasizes this by zipping his lips(with a real zipper no less!).

Dipper sighs. "Alright, what would you suggest to impress her then?" He asks the Skeleton man. Jack ponders this. "Hmmmm, she appears to be a daring, bold, radical, thrill seeker...So perhaps something big, crazy and spontaneous would be the way to go?"

Dipper looks to the floor and twiddles his thumbs. "I...Don't know if I can do that." He admitted with sad resignation.

Jack frowned as he considers this. "Well...I might be able to help there...But you wouldn't like it-

"Doesn't matter!" Spoke up Dipper firmly. "If you think it'll impress Wendy, then I'm all in!"

Jack smiles. Ah a man in love...if there was anything more wonderful he'd yet to see it. "Alright, you asked for it." Smiled Jack as he cracked his knuckles...and bones(a sight that very much disturbed the twins).

He then dose some quick calisthenics. "And a 1 and a 2 and a-

**ROAR!**

Dipper had never been more terrified! He could literally feel his heart trying to break free of his chest, and his soul trying to eject itself from it's body. His mind was in turmoil!

_I'm going to die! I'm going to die!_

_And I never got to tell Wendy how I felt!_

_Why'd I have to be such a wimp about it! If I could do it over-_

And just like that, he was back...but not to normal. The world...seemed different...slower...But more importantly...HE FELT STRONG! INVINCIBLE! LIKE HE COULD TAKE ON THE WORLD! LIKE HE COULD-

WENDY! HERE I COME! Shouts Dipper finishing his thought as he began to run-

**SMASH!**

-Right through a wall.

Mabel gaped amazed. "What did you do!?" Exclaimed Mabel in disbelief. Jack smiled. "A simple mixture of the 'regret' scare and 'adrenaline booster' scare. The same strength that gives mothers the strength to lift cars off babies...Now flow through his veins."

There was a long silence..."This is going to blow up spectacularly in Dippers face isn't it?" Asked Mabel sincerely. "Probably." Admitted Jack. "But he'll have a jolly good time...at least until tomorrow; when the adrenaline wears off and he finally feels the pain of all the bones he just broke...But we'll worry about that latter, let's go!" Shouts Jack as he runs off after Dipper enthusiastically...with a very confused Mabel walking after...

…...

Wendy frowned as she looked around the ticket booth. Where was Dipper? Him being here was the only good thing she'd been looking forward to. She wondered if-

**CRASH!**

She looked over confused at the Shack and saw Dipper running toward her crazy fast. Wendy smiled, she stood up to greet him. "Hey Dipper! Where've you-

But dipper didn't stop. He ran up to her, swept her off her feet, dipped her...and gave her the best dawm kiss she ever had!

…...

"WOO HOO! Way to go Dipper!" Shouted an ecstatic Mabel as she and Jack watched from nearby. She then turned to Jack. "And all that came from you scaring her?"

Jack smiled. "Well...I may also have 'juiced' him up a bit with this special potion I got from the witches." He says as he shows her said potion. Jack smiled. "Yes guaranteed to Give any kiss you give a wallop! Regardless of how Wendy responds to this. I guarantee that Dipper will have no regrets and Wendy will be very satis-

Suddenly Jack frowns and sniffs the potion. His eyes widen in horror and(somehow) flusters. "Uh, oh." "What? What is it?" Asks Mabel concerned.

Jack groans. "Looks like the witches 'tricked' more than 'treated' this year. They gave me the wrong potion!"

Mabel looked horrified. "So Dippers not going to kiss great?" Jack suddenly looked very uncomfortable. "No...it still dose that...But it also...Well, it 'excites' certain biological functions of a womans body...Making them more susceptible to...Well, let's just say 'stimulation'...or in this case Dipper kissing her...Which will cause certain 'private' parts of herself...to...well-

…...

Wendy was scarlet when Dipper finally, finished. _10 times! He made me ****** 10 times! How is that even possible!? _Thought a mortified(yet intrigued) Wendy. Quickly, she covered herself and ran to the restroom to clean up. With his adrenaline used up, Dipper fell unconscious.

…...

Mabel was also scarlet. Jack just hung his head in embarrassment. "Inappropriate...just so very inappropriate." Said Jack simply...he vowed to have a word with those witches...

…...

Said witches suddenly felt a large chill...

…...

Later, after Dipper is sent to the hospital, and Wendy goes home to process what just happened to her. Jack and Mabel tried to just enjoy the party...There was just one problem...

"Oh! That Pacifica makes me so mad!" Snapped Mabel. She turns to Jack. "Can you do something about her?"

Jack smiled. "Prank a stereotypical spoiled valley forge brat? Do you even have to ask!?" He then turns and focuses on Pacifica, as he uses his 'sight' to see her fears...

Jack pales...then bursts into flames of rage. "New plan, were helping her."

Mabel was too scared to question him...

…...

TO BE CONTINUED?

**HAPPY HALLOWEEN!**

**Love me, flame me, review me**


	7. Chapter 7

The Nightmare Before Gravity ch. 7

I OWN AND REGRET NOTHING!

…...

**YET ANOTHER SURPRISE FOR YOU!**

**HAPPY HALLOWEEN!**

**ENJOY!**

…...

The Mayor of Halloween town was excited! He'd gotten a package from Jack! Hearing from jack was always good!...especially with those rumors...

The mayor quickly flipped away his worried face. Now was not the time for that! A package from Jack could only be good!

He opened it...and briefly went back to his worry face when he saw two adult humans tied and gagged inside!

The mayor read the note that came with it...and flipped back to his happy face...except it wasn't quite the same now...there was something far more **sinister** to it.

"It would seem that our beloved Pumpkin King wants us to give you the 'V.I.P. Treatment'...well, who am I to refuse?" He said with wicked glee.

Both Preston Northwest and his wife paled. They had a sinking suspicion that being 'V.I.P.'s' here was not a compliment...

…..

When Dipper woke up...he was in a lot of pain...and in a hospital bed. He groaned. _Typical...I finally kiss a girl...and it turns out to just be a fevered dream._ He thinks cynically to himself.

It's then that he sees said girl. "Wendy? What are- "Dipper, could you just...shut up for a second? I need to...see something..."

Before Dipper knew what was happening...Wendy was kissing him!

Wendy moaned with pleasure! There it was! That same rush from last night! She wanted more! She needed more!

While Dipper was frozen stiff in shock. Wendy whispered in his ear. "When you get better, I'm taking you out to dinner...my treat..."

Dipper...not knowing what else to say...nodded dumbfounded. Wendy smiled, and continued getting more of a 'fix'.

And thus...the worlds first Dipper addict was born...

…...

TO BE CONTINUED?

**Love me, flame me, review me**


End file.
